Shuciento
by Sgarjelck
Summary: Por si no lo notaron .... es la Cenicienta versión Gravitation! Traté de que saliera algo cómica .... Opinen ustedes!


Advertencia: Este fanfic es un Shonen-Ai y podría llegar a ser Yaoi (relaciones entre chicos), así que si a ti no te gusta este estilo, no sigas leyendo, pero si tu caso es el contrario y babeas por ello, te invito a seguir adelante! No te arrepentirás! XD

**"Shuciento".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano un hombre llamado Sakano que vivía solo con su hijo Shuichi, de 19 años, en su mansión. Él había enviudado prematuramente, pero como quería que su hijo creciera con el calor de una madre, se volvió a casar con una mujer llamada Mika Uesugui que a su vez era viuda y que tenía 2 hijos por su cuenta. Sus hijos eran, Tohma, el mayor, con 25 años, y Ayaka de la misma edad que Shuichi. (A: Gomen por cambiarle la edad a Tohma-chan, pero no podía poner que tenía 31 años siendo que Mika, su "madre", tenía esa edad)

Al pasar de los meses, el pobre Sakano no soportaba a su nueva esposa porque era muy gritona, mandona y gastadora como ninguna, y también no podía seguir cumpliendo con los mandatos de su hijastro Tohma que lo manipulaba a su antojo (A: Al igual que a toda la familia, incluyendo a su madre …. Así es Tohma-chan, el Puto Amo del Universo! U.U), así que decidió abandonarlos por su salud física y mental. Lo único que le preocupaba era su hijo pelirrosa …. Le dolía con toda su alma dejarlo con esa familia, pero era menor de edad y tenía que quedarse con su madrastra.

Mika al verse abandonada por su suministro de dinero, tuvo que despedir a toda la servidumbre, y esclavizó a Shuichi ya que era muy inocente (A: Por no decir baka!) y no entendía el porque tenía que hacer todo el solito, bueno casi, solo con la ayuda de un amigo de la familia, Hirochi Nakano …. Además a ella le caía mal por ser mucho más lindo que ella. (A: cualquiera sería más lindo o linda que ella XP)

Pasaron los años y el talento de Shuichi, que era cantar, era más evidente, ya que en sus ratos libres cantaba junto a su amigo pelirrojo que tocaba la guitarra formando un grupo, o canturreaba mientras era explotado por su madrastra o hermanastros planchando, lavando, cocinando … bueno, cocinando no porque cocinaba horrible, y haciendo el aseo de toda la mansión. Por ese motivo siempre estaba lleno de polvo o tierra o cenizas, y lo empezaron a llamar Shuciento (A: Contracción de Cenicienta y Shuichi …. Soy taaaan ingeniosa! XP) A pesar de todo, era contento ya que lo dejaban cantar y tenía a su mejor amigo Hirochi que le ayudaba en la cocina y quehaceres. Eran amigos de la infancia, incluso antes de que Sakano se volviera a casar, y después que los abandonó, lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, lo consolaba en sus lloriqueos por todo y mantenía a raya su hiperactividad, además de que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Ayaka y permanecía siempre cerca … prácticamente era otro miembro de la familia. Y lo trataban mejor que al pelirrosa (A: pobreciiiiiito de Shu-chan T.T)

Un día cualquiera, Shuciento encuentra en el buzón de la casa una carta con el sello del Palacio y no pudo evitar pensar en cierto príncipe de ojos dorados que le quitaba el sueño. En ese momento pasa su hermanastro Tohma que lo ve babeando con cara ensoñadora, y como siempre le había gustado molestarlo en todo lo que hacía, le quitó la carta de un tirón, asustándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo. El rubio ve la carta y comprende de inmediato la baba del pelirrosa …. Era una carta del Palacio del Rey Sakuma y mejor aún, una invitación a un baile. Ambos empiezan a pelear por la carta para verla, pero llega Mika que se las quita y la lee, para luego decir que llamaran a su hermana y que fueran todos al salón para darles una noticia importante. Al rato, cuando estuvieron los 3 hijos reunidos en el salón y un Hirochi escondido, Mika comienza a hablar.

Mika: -"Hoy ha llegado una invitación de Palacio pidiendo que este sábado fueran todos los casaderos de esta casa a la fiesta de disfraces que se celebrará para que el príncipe Yuki Eiri encuentre a su pareja para casarse"- y dijo "pareja" porque era bien sabido que el príncipe era bisexual por sus múltiples amantes conocidos.

Los 4 chicos quedaron sorprendidos, pero los 3 hermanos empezaron a fantasear con imágenes triple X cada uno con el príncipe mientras se ponían a babear allí mismo. Pero el rubio se pone a pensar en la competencia que tendrá en la fiesta y mucho más en su propia casa …. mira a Shuciento y a Ayaka.

Tohma: termina de planear todo y se dirige a su madre –"Shuciento no puede ir … él solo es el empleado! Además el ya tiene a Hiro-kun!"- dijo con voz algo melosa.

Shu: reaccionando por esas palabras –"Yo también quiero ir! Soy parte de la familia y no es justo que solo vayan ustedes"- dijo mirando a sus hermanastros –"y es mentira lo de Hiro! Él es solo mi mejor amigo y además le gusta Aya …"- es callado por una mano en su boca.

Hiro: saliendo de su escondite e interrumpiendo al pelirrosa –"Calla baka! Por poco y dices mi secreto!"- lo suelta, pero le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Shu: -"Ittai Hiro! No seas tan malo conmigo"- se soba la cabeza.

Ayaka&Mika: al unísono y mirando al recién descubierto –"y tú que haces aquí?"-

Hiro: sonrojado –"Bueno … este …. Yo…."-

Tohma: que se había percatado de todo y alcanzado a oír lo que empezaba a decir Shuciento, se puso a pensar en como sacarle provecho a esto Así que a Hiro-kun le gusta Ayaka …. Mmmh …. Eso es conveniente; él la podrá conquistar ya que ella siente gran cariño hacia él y puede transformarse en algo más y así desistirá de Yuki. Será una rival menos! y dijo en un susurro llamándolo con un leve movimiento de cabeza –"Hiro-kun …. Ven un momento"-

Hiro: yendo hacia él –"Ha-hai … que es lo que se le ofrece Señor?"- con un poco de miedo … desde que tenía uso de razón le había tenido miedo a Tohma porque siempre estaba con esa sonrisa encantadora que cubría todas sus artimañas para manipular al que estuviera por delante.

Tohma: directo al grano y siguiendo con el susurro –"Yo sé que te gusta mi hermana y yo puedo ayudarte a conquistarla …. La conozco muy bien y sé que es lo que más le gusta y lo que no"- hace su típica sonrisa.

Hiro: también en un susurro –"E-en serio? Oh! Gracias señor, se lo agradezco muchísimo"- le sonríe alegremente y hace una pequeña reverencia.

Tohma: -"No me digas señor, que me siento muy viejo ….. dime solo Tohma, ok?"- otra sonrisa.

Hiro: -"esta bien …. Tohma-san"- le devuelve la sonrisa. U

Mika: mirando hacia los chicos, mientras Hirochi sale del salón -"Hey! Ustedes dos dejen de parlotear"- mirando a su hija e hijo que se acercaba –"y ustedes arreglen todo para el sábado que hoy ya es jueves y hay mucho por hacer!"- y mirando al pelirrosa –"Y tú ponte a limpiar inmediatamente que está todo muy sucio!"- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de una mesa y miraba a su alrededor con mirada crítica buscando todo lo sucio.

Shu: con algo de miedo por su tono de voz y mirada –"Ha-hai! Enseguida!"- hace una reverencia para irse, pero de pronto se voltea y la mira de nuevo –"Este … yo quería saber …. Voy a poder ir verdad? Después de todo soy de la familia y casadero …"- baja la mirada y se sonroja.

Mika: mira a su hijo rubio que le hacía señas para que no lo dejara ir y pensó rápido Este niñajo puede ser un problema para mi Ayaka o mi Tohma para tratar de casarse con el príncipe. Si alguno de mis hijos se casa con él, nuestras deudas y problemas financieros serán un pelo de rana calva! Pero tampoco puedo dejar que Shuciento se ponga triste, o nos podría dejar e irse a vivir solo ….. y quién nos haría las cosas? Él las hace gratis! … ehmmm …. Mika piensa! Ah! Ya sé! mira al pelirrosa –"Bien Shuciento, si acaso terminas de hacer todas las cosas y consigues un disfraz bonito, no uno de esos de pila o banana o perro que tienes, puedes ir!"- sentenció.

Shu: con ojos llorosos por la emoción –"Honto ni?"-

Mika: que ya se estaba aburriendo de esas caras lastimeras –"Honto!"- gruñó entre dientes.

Shu: -"Voy enseguida a hacer las cosas!"- sale corriendo y pensando en algún disfraz "bonito" mientras a su madrastra le sale una gran gota por detrás de la cabeza.

Ayaka: recriminándole a su madre –"Qué fue lo que dijiste!"- se acerca Tohma también.

Mika: mirando a sus hijos –"Dije SI ACASO terminaba con todos los deberes!"- con una sonrisa triunfante, al más puro estilo Tohma.

Ayaka&Tohma: al unísono -"Ah! Si acaso acaba!"- se miran entre sí con sonrisas y miradas malvadas igual a la de su madre.

Como el pelirrojo estaba todavía pensando en la promesa de Tohma y Shuciento estaba limpiando como loco la casa, ninguno de los dos se percató del plan de esos 3 en contra del pelirrosa, en especial de lo que le tenía planeado el chico rubio de ojos verdes.

En un lugar en el Palacio …..

Un chico de cabellera rubia que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y empezaba a aparecerle una venita en su frente, estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá en la biblioteca escribiendo en un papel con una pluma y tinta (A: hay que tener imaginación … es una época donde no hay computadoras y los escritores como Yuki, tienen que escribir con plumas!) …. O eso es lo que intentaba hacer. Hacía rato que alguien lo molestaba y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Chico: levantándose y dirigiéndose a un adulto que llevaba a un …. Peluche rosado? –"Padre! Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Firmar algunos tratados de paz, unas reuniones con tus amigos, preparar las cosas para la gran fiesta que me hiciste …"- dijo con sarcasmo.

Padre: haciendo un puchero –"Qué eres malo Eiri …. porqué no quieres jugar conmigo y con Kuma-chan no da?"- levanta a su conejo rosa frente al rubio de forma infantil.

Eiri: apartando el peluche de su cara –"Ya te he dicho mil veces que ya no soy un niño …. Y tú tampoco!"- toma sus cosas y parte a un lugar fuera de la vista de su padre, pero antes de irse le dice por encima de su hombro sin voltearse –"Y también te he dicho que me llames Yuki, no Eiri"- y sale de la biblioteca.

Ryu: mirando tristemente al chico que acababa de irse –"Lo sé, pero para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeño Eiri …"- y cambiando rápidamente de actitud le empieza a hablar a su peluche –"Oye Kumagoro, vamos a jugar con Sakano! Él siempre está contento de estar con nosotros porque dice que le recordamos a alguien querido"- lo abraza y sale dando saltos.

En la habitación de Yuki …..

Yuki: caminando rápidamente a su habitación y tirándose a su cama –"Ese baka no deja siempre de molestarme ….. si no fuera mi padre y el rey, lo habría mandado a matar hace mucho tiempo"- y luego pensando No … no podría matar a nadie más después de él …. Ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en escribir las ideas que tengo antes de que se me vayan otra vez

El rubio se para de su cama y se sienta frente a una mesa, vuelve a concentrarse y a escribir, pero es interrumpido por una sirvienta que golpea la puerta.

Yuki: de mala leche –"Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado!"-

Sirvienta: con miedo –"Solo venía a traerle los disfraces para que eligiera alguno de su agrado Príncipe Yuki ….. Su Majestad me ha enviado urgentemente con ese propósito"-

Yuki: Ese baka debe haberlo hecho solo por molestarme por no jugar con él y su tonto conejo -"Está bien …. Entra y déjalos encima de la cama, yo después aviso con cual me quedo"- dijo con un tono calmado, se le había pasado el enfado.

Sirvienta: ya más tranquila por el tono de voz del rubio –"Hai!"- dejó lo que debía y se fue haciendo una reverencia.

Yuki: como ya se le había ido la inspiración por tantas interrupciones, se puso a ver los disfraces que su padre le había mandado, y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado –"Pero qué demonios! …"-

Como lo suponía, le habían pasado múltiples disfraces tontos como un conejo rosa gigante, una banana, de payaso, de dulce, de almohada, y de muchos otros por el estilo … el único que podría ser pasable era uno de diablo. Con ese si que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero con la máscara y con el mismo disfraz que le cubría completamente el cuerpo, nadie sabría que el era el príncipe, y así podría estar en la fiesta sin ser acosado por los que querrían su mano. Estos pensamientos hicieron sonreír al chico de ojos dorados. Por fin podré ser yo mismo y nadie me lo puede negar …. Algo bueno que se le haya ocurrido a Ryuichi una vez en su vida.

Habían pasado los días y ya era sábado por la mañana ….. Shuciento estaba atareado dando el desayuno a todos en la cama y limpiando la casa, ya a esas horas de la mañana. Ya se había rendido en ir al baile porque al tener tantas cosas que hacer, no pudo buscar un disfraz "bonito", además que todavía no terminaba nada y le seguían agregando cosas a la lista …. Estaba pensando seriamente que lo hacían de adrede para que no fuera. Y no estaba más en lo cierto. Ese día le habían pedido que limpiara hasta los corrales de los animales que se limpiaban 2 veces al mes, el aseo general de la mansión, lavar toda la ropa, colgarla, plancharla, doblarla y guardarla en sus correspondientes cuartos y cajones. A pesar de la ayuda que le dio su amigo Hiro, todavía estaba recién en ¼ del trabajo, y además de que él tenía una cita en quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien. No le había querido decir, pero él sospechaba que era algo relacionado con las continuas conversaciones con Tohma. Desde que había llegado la invitación al baile se habían vuelto misteriosamente amigos. También había notado algunos cambios en él como que ahora no se iba a tomar algún producto de fermentación alcohólica con Shuciento después de los ensayos del grupo, solo tocaba baladas o canciones románticas, estaba más en las nubes, se arreglaba más y cambios como esos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que pensó que trataba de ganarse a su hermanastra; y tampoco estaba muy lejano a su conclusión.

A las 18:00 horas, sus hermanastros iban con sus disfraces puestos hacia el carruaje que los esperaba para ir al baile junto con su madrastra. Quedó muy sorprendido por los lindos disfraces de ellos. Ayaka estaba disfrazada de mariposa con colores suaves y unas alas semi-transparentes hermosísimas, y Tohma estaba disfrazado de Sumo Sacerdote, pero todo ajustado mostrando su espléndida figura y de color verde claro con violeta para resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Su madrastra solo se había disfrazado de algo simple como una dama rica de la época medieval con esos vestidos muy amplios con una estrecha cintura adaptándose a su buena figura. Realmente estaba celoso por no tener semejantes disfraces e ir al baile, pero tenía que quedarse a terminar de dar de comer a los animales, y luego a acostarse …. No tenía ningún disfraz ni el tiempo para conseguirlo o hacerlo. Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa forzada y se adentró a la casa. Mientras en el carruaje iban los 3 pasajeros con una gran sonrisa malvada en sus rostros .… habían logrado su cometido, ahora solo faltaba que corriera el plan de un rubio sacerdote.

En el gran salón de Palacio …..

Todo estaba decorado de muchos colores llamativos y con muchos globos color rosa con una peculiar forma de conejos. Había suave música para deleite de Yuki ….. gracias al buen gusto de un amigo de su padre que se quedaba en Palacio hace bastante tiempo, un tal Sakano. Ya estaban dentro muchos de los invitados, así que se mezcló entre ellos y trató de pasar desapercibido. Pero como su traje era muy provocativo igual lo acosaban mujeres y hombres, así que decidió salir a un balcón cercano a tomar aire refrescante ya que allí dentro hacía mucho calor por tanta gente a pesar de ser un espacio muy grande.

El rey Sakuma estaba en su trono jugando con su Kumagoro cuando es interrumpido por su amigo Sakano, el cual venía disfrazado de bufón aunque no tenía la gracia de éste y estaba muy avergonzado.

Sakano: -"Sakuma-san, está seguro que es perfecto este disfraz para mí?"-

Ryu: mirándolo con ojos llorosos -"Te he dicho que solo me llames Ryuichi, Sakano-chan na no da!"- cambiando a mirada infantil hacia su amigo –"Te ves muy bien, cierto Kuma-chan?"- mueve la cabeza del peluche en forma asentida.

Sakano: -"Bueno, si usted lo dice Saku … emm … Ryuichi-san"- sonrisa forzada. Y pensando un rato mientras miraba al rey jugar dijo –"Si la invitación llegó a todas las casas del reino, tal vez pueda ver de nuevo a mi hijo Shuichi!"- se alegró.

Ryu: mirándolo sin comprender –"Shuichi? Quién es él? El chico al que te recuerdo siempre no da?"- cambiando a su forma más adulta –"Lo extrañas mucho, no Sakano-chan!"-

Sakano: mirada perdida en el infinito –"Hai, es mi hijo después de todo y no debí dejarlo solo … tal vez me ha necesitado todo este tiempo y no he estado con él"-

Ryu: abrazándolo paternalmente –"Vamos amigo, que yo tengo un presentimiento bueno sobre esto …. estoy seguro que él ha estado bien y lo seguirá estando, además que ya debe de estar en edad de casarse y formar su propia familia"- luego corta el abrazo y lo toma de la mano infantilmente –"Ahora como estás mejor …. Vamos a jugar con Kumagoro!"-

Sakano: Eso espero Ryuichi, eso espero … -"Ha-hai!"-

En la mansión Sakano-Uesugui …….

Shuciento ya había terminado los quehaceres y se disponía a acostarse, pero como era una noche hermosa y refrescante fue a pasear al jardín, en donde sin pensarlo se deprimió por lo que había sucedido … y todo gracias a esa tonta invitación.

Shu: Maldito baile! Cómo si yo quisiera ir ……………... siiiiii! Yo quería ir para conocer en persona al guapo príncipe yuki! Al que veo todos los días en revistas y en mis sueños XD - "Si tan solo hubiera tenido un disfraz me hubiera ido después, pero no tenía a Hiro para ayudarme esta vez …. Es verdad! Dónde está Hiro?"- pensando un rato –" ….. ahora recuerdo que me dijo que él también iría al baile en representación de su familia aunque no va por el príncipe sino a encontrarse con alguien …. mmmh …. Quién era ese alguien? Creo que no me lo dijo ….. wuaaaaaa! Yo quiero ir! Si yo hice todo lo que me habían pedido!"- En eso estaba cuando de repente siente algo frío detrás de su cabeza. Con algo de miedo –"Quién está allí? Qué es lo que quiere de mí?"-

: -"Big News!"- le da la vuelta y lo apunta con algo de metal alargado (A: no sean mal pensados …. Es su preciada Magnum!) –"Tú eres Shuciento o mejor dicho Shuichi, no?"-

Shu: con cara de espanto –"Esto … ha-hai señor! Demo … quién es usted?"-

: dejando de apuntarlo y guardándose aquel aparato extraño dentro de su traje –"Sorry, my name is Mr. K, y soy tu hado madrino!"- lo dice con una enorme sonrisa brillante.

Shu: sorprendido –"Mi qué? hado madrino? Qué es eso?"- ?

Mr. K: -"No sabes que es un hado madrino? Bad news!"- se sienta en una banca y le hace señas al pelirrosa que haga lo mismo –"Te lo explicaré por primera y única vez, así que pon mucha atención!"- sacó una taza de té de quién sabe donde y tomó un sorbo antes de empezar –"Un hado madrino es el protector del indefenso e ingenuo que lo pasan a llevar, como te ha pasado a ti, y le concede un regalo por cierto tiempo para que su vida mejore …. You understand me?"-

Shu: -"Creo que si, pero que es eso de un regalo? Qué me vas a regalar?"-

Mr. K: -"Como ya has sido explotado mucho yo te concederé lo que más anhelas en este momento"- en eso escucha el estómago de Shuciento –"Aparte de eso"- indica su rugiente estómago y también se escucha el suyo propio. Ambos se sonrojan y les sale una gota U

Shu: -"Oh! Perdone he sido muy descortés, entre por favor y coma conmigo"- ambos entran, pero cuando van a comer, Mr. K se queda pensando un poco.

Mr. K: abriendo mucho los ojos -"Vamos a tener que comer deprisa que se nos acaba el tiempo!"-

Shu: -"Tiempo para qué hado madrino?"-

Mr. K: -"My magic solo dura hasta midnight y ya son las 19:30 horas!"- y mirando a su protegido –"Come rápido y nos vamos hacia el jardín"-

Shu: -"Ha-hai!"- comen en un dos por tres y ya estaban en el jardín cuando de repente Shuciento siente un golpe tremendo en su frente y cae al suelo viendo todo negro, mientras se ve a un rubio que tenía entre sus manos el mismo objeto de metal que le salía humo de la parte frontal.

Mr. K: -"Good, ha salido todo bien!"- acaricia su preciosa Magnum antes de soplarla al estilo Cowboy y guardarla en su traje.

Shu: que recuperaba su conciencia –"Qué fue eso? Me siento un poco mareado"- se pone una mano en la cabeza, pero ve que su ropa vieja ya no estaba y, en vez de ella tenía un ropaje de seda blanco muy lindo –"Qué es esto?"-

Mr. K: sonriente –"Is you present! Un disfraz para que vayas al baile!"-

Shu: sorprendido –"Disfraz? … Podré ir al baile y conocer a Yuki!"- salta de alegría.

Mr. K: mirándolo seriamente –"Pero te advierto que el disfraz solo te durará hasta midnight, pasado de ella, se disolverá y volverás a tener tu ropa vieja. Ok?"-

Shu: -"Entiendo …. Pero de qué estoy disfrazado?"- tratando de ver el traje, pero le estorbaban una enormes alas blancas.

Mr. K: -"No lo adivinas? You are angel, como tu propia alma lo quiso"- luego mirando un reloj –"Ya es tarde, te dejaré en la puerta de Palacio"- y de quién sabe donde apareció ante ellos un carruaje último modelo y se fueron a toda velocidad.

En Palacio …..

Tohma buscaba por todos lados alguna señal de Hirochi, que vendría disfrazado de hechicero, para poder poner en marcha su malévolo plan de sacar del mapa a su rival 2 …. Ayaka. Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos hasta que lo divisó y se acercó a él.

Tohma: -"Por fin te encuentro! Menos mal que el príncipe no quiso ser anunciado o nuestro plan de conquista fracasaría"- le guiña un ojo al pelirrojo.

Hiro: sonrojándose –"Hai"- mirando hacia todos lados –"Tohma-san, de qué vino su hermana?"-

Tohma: mirándolo con su típica sonrisa –"Es una hermosa mariposa Hiro-kun"- y susurrándole –"Y ya le dije que el príncipe estaría disfrazado de hechicero, así que el resto queda por tu cuenta"- dándole una palmada de ánimo –"Buena suerte Hiro-kun! Allí está mi hermana"- indica hacia su derecha a una chica vestida de un lindísimo disfraz de mariposa que estaba sentada cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

Hiro: yendo hacia esa dirección –"Arigatô Tohma-san, te debo una!"-

Tohma: mirando como se aleja –"Si todo resulta bien, no me deberás nada Hiro-kun …. Ya me sacaste de encima una buena rival"- sonríe para sí.

Fuera de Palacio …..

De un carruaje muy deportivo para la época cae una persona con cara asustada y un poco despeinado vestido con un ajustado traje blanco, con el cual se podía afirmar que era un chico, con una hermosas alas de plumas de algún ave blanca. Al haber llegado tan estruendosamente, un chico rubio vestido de diablo que estaba en un balcón cercano de allí quedó impactado al ver semejante imagen. Bajó por una escalinata hasta donde se encontraba ese ángel., mientras el carruaje se alejaba velozmente por la calle.

Yuki: Caído del cielo …. (A: No caído de un carruaje ¬-¬) -"Hey tú …. baka! Estás bien?"-

Shu: inflando los cachetes –"A quién le dices baka …?"- mira a su interlocutor, queda boquiabierto y se sonroja. El chico que tenía adelante no tenía nada que envidiarle al príncipe … tenía un muy buen cuerpo, era alto, rubio por lo que apreciaba de los pocos mechones que se veían y tenía unos ojos gatunos dorados que simplemente dejaban hechizado al que los veía.

Yuki: mirando su sonrojada cara y percatándose de sus inocentes y puros ojos violetas –"A tí …. Baaaaaaka"- se le acerca y le tiende una mano para que se levante.

Shu: quedando sumido en los dorados ojos –"Arigatô ….. quién eres?"- pregunta cuando ya está de pie frente a frente a su acompañante.

Yuki: -"No es importante mi nombre en este momento, pero el tuyo sí"-

Shu: sonrojándose de nuevo y esquivando la vista del otro –"Ah! Gomen, mi nombre es Shuichi"-

Yuki: tendiéndole una mano –"Quieres ir a bailar …. Shuichi?"- sonrisa seductora.

Shu: tomando sonrojado la mano para ser conducido dentro del salón –"Ha-hai!"-

Al entrar y ponerse a bailar una música lenta, todos los invitados pararon en seco de hacer lo que hacían para poder ver a la linda pareja que se había formado por un guapo y sexy diablo con un puro, inocente y también sexy ángel. Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, el príncipe Yuki hizo que le apartaran un lugar privado para poder estar a solas con su ángel, lejos de las miradas lujuriosas que se posaban sobre él y aún más sobre su chico. Sin que el pelirrosa se diera cuenta, entraron a un pequeño salón iluminado tenuemente con la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Era simplemente romántico y de ensueño.

Shuciento sentía que volaba por las nubes junto a ese chico de mirada cautivadora, y se había olvidado completamente del príncipe, sólo quería estar con el chico que tenía frente a él en ese momento. Mágicamente se escuchaba la canción "In The Moonlight" en versión lenta y a volumen suave de fondo. (A: eso fue por parte mía para darle ambiente a la cosa XP)

_Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto (cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna)_

_Kimi no koto o omoi dasu (yo pienso en ti)_

_Kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa (el dulce cariño que en mis palabras)_

_Hoka no dare kano serifu de (son las palabras de otra persona)_

_Fui ni miageru shiruetto Kimi no yokogao o terashita (incluso ahora puedo recordar la pálida luz)_

_Awai hikari wa ima demo (que ilumina tu silueta mientras miras repentinamente hacia arriba en el cielo de esa noche)_

_Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya (ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación sin ti)_

_Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni (solo se escucha el reloj)_

_Nemurenai mune ni hibiku (pero resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de los pasos)_

_Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru (incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario)_

_Futari mita anohi no tsuki o (¿puedes ver desde donde estas …)_

_Ima dokode kimi wa miteru (… aquella luna como la que tú y yo vimos aquel día?)_

Después de un rato, se sentaron en un balcón lleno de rosas rojas como adorno, y Yuki se acercaba lentamente al chico con intenciones de besarlo ….. se había dado cuenta que tan solo con el pequeño tiempo que estuvo con él, lo necesitaría para siempre ….. se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida … no era como sus otros amantes que los tuvo por lujuria, sino que este chico era especial. Cuando estaban a un par de milímetros de distancia, la torre del reloj que había en el castillo sonó informando que era media noche. Shuciento se sobresaltó y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo … se había acordado del acuerdo con su hado madrino, y no quería que el chico que había robado su corazón lo viera con ropas viejas y desgastadas. Corrió hasta la entrada donde ya lo esperaba Mr. K con el carruaje, se subió, pero en el trayecto no se percató de que se le había caído un zapato. El príncipe trató de detenerlo, pero escapó llevándose su corazón con él, pero en el camino a la salida encontró un zapato que supo de inmediato era de su amado ángel y juró que lo buscaría por mar, aire o tierra para encontrarlo y casarse con él.

En la mansión Sakano-Uesugui …..

El pelirrosa sale del carruaje que lo llevaba con sus ropas de siempre, pero se percató de que tenía un zapato del disfraz. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Mr. K sobre el porqué de eso, ya no estaba ni él ni su carruaje. Shuciento solo pudo decir al aire su agradecimiento por hacer que esa noche haya sido la mejor de su vida por haber conocido al amor. Entró a la casa y se fue directo a su habitación a dormir, y no sintió cuando su madrastra y hermanastro echando humo por la cabeza por ver que el príncipe se había quedado con un idiota vestido de ángel toda la noche, en cambio su hermanastra venía muy contenta al poder conocer a un chico amable y guapo que resultó ser Hirochi. El pelirrojo no se había atrevido a mentirle a Ayaka, pero no le había dicho su nombre en un comienzo por temor, pero cuando ya estaba más entrada la noche, se le confesó …. Y fue correspondido.

Esa noche una pareja separada sólo por la distancia física, soñaron el uno con el otro (A: se les ocurre quienes son? ….. pues sí! Son nuestros chicos favoritos! Shuichi y Yuki! O)

A la mañana siguiente en Palacio …..

La realeza conversaba sobre el futuro del reino y de cierto príncipe con cierto ángel.

Ryu: abrazando a Yuki –"Hijo! Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien que te aguante!"-

Yuki: con cara de pocos amigos –"A qué te refieres con que me aguante? Si yo soy un amor de persona ..."- irónico.

Ryu: haciendo pucheros sin entender bien el sarcasmo -"Si claro, como dejas tanto que yo te demuestre lo tanto que te quiero!"- y poniendo una cara pícara y tocándolo con el codo en las costillas del rubio –"Y cuéntame …. Quién es la afortunada?"-

Yuki: sin siquiera molestarse dijo calmado –"No es ninguna afortunada"-

Ryu: poniendo cara llorosa –"Entonces es un chico? Wuaaaa! No podré tener nietos!"-

Yuki: con fastidio –"Acaso no tienes otro hijo? Yo te dije desde un principio que no quería ser rey, sino que yo VOY A SER ESCRITOR!"-

Ryu: haciendo más pucheros –"Pero tú eres el mayor y la ley dice …"-

Yuki: interrumpiéndolo –"Me importa un bledo la estúpida ley, además tú eres el rey y puedes cambiarla cuando quieras!"-

Ryu: cambiando de nuevo su semblante a un niño –"Pero aún no me dices quién es el afortunado ni donde está no da"-

Yuki: más tranquilo –"Su nombre es Shuichi y no tengo la remota idea de donde está! Por eso vine a verte si me puedes ayudar a encontrarlo …. Lo único que tengo de él es este zapato"- muestra el zapato blanco del disfraz.

Sakano: que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento –"Sumimasen Príncipe Yuki …. Yo propongo que se busque por todo el reino a la persona dueña de ese zapato probándoselo, y al que le quede, tendrá que ser aquel chico disfrazado de ángel"-

Ryu: saltando sobre su amigo –"Qué buena idea Sakano-chan!"- a los dos que estaban allí les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza (A: no contabilicé a los guardias, estaba hablando de Yuki y Sakano por si acaso)

Yuki: dando la espalda con intenciones de salir pronto de allí –"Bueno, ya está decidido …. Al que le quede este zapato, me caso con él"- dijo decidido Y me lo como antes de que se me escape otra vez, porque estaba para comérselo! XD

Sakano: cuando el rubio ya se hubo ido, se percató de una cosa –"Ryuichi-san …. El príncipe Yuki dijo que el nombre de aquel chico era Shuichi?"-

Ryu: mirando a Sakano y luego a Kumagoro –"Shuichi …. Shuichi …. Shuichi ….. me suena de algún lado. A ti no Kuma-chan?"-

Sakano: sorprendido –"Entonces si era Shuichi …. No será mi …."-

Ryu: con semblante adulto –"Los designios del destino son muy complicados, pero siempre es para mejorar a los buenos de corazón"- dijo sonriéndole a su gran amigo dándole una pequeña esperanza.

La noticia corrió por todo el reino de la búsqueda del chico de disfraz de ángel que había cautivado a Yuki, y en todas las casas preparaban a sus hijos para la llegada del mismísimo príncipe para que se probaran dicho zapato que comprobaría que era digno de él. En la mansión Sakano-Uesugui no era la excepción, y el pelirrosa al enterarse de que el "diablo" con el que había estado era el mismísimo príncipe, estaba mucho más que contento, en especial por lo que decían que buscaba a SU ángel.

El recorrido empezó muy temprano en la mañana, pero a pesar de todo, ya eran más de las 19:00 horas y aún no encontraban al ángel.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sakano-Uesugui ….

Mika apuraba a Shuciento para que limpiara todo antes de la llegada del príncipe y a Tohma para que se vistiera lo más guapo posible, si es que se podía. Ayaka ya no tenía oportunidad ya que se buscaba a un chico y ya le había dicho a su madre que se casaría con Hirochi Nakano ….. la cual no se molestó ya que sabía que la familia de ese chico tenía buen estatus en el reino, pero ahora le preocupaba más su hijo y su futuro con el rubio príncipe.

Cuando apuraba por enésima vez al pelirrosa, Mika y Tohma se dieron cuenta que estaba más feliz que de costumbre y tarareaba una linda canción jamás escuchados por ellos, excepto …… se miraron y quedaron asombrados; no podía ser Shuciento aquel ángel del baile, él no había ido, o sí? Pero cuando éste se volteó y le vieron esa cara característica de los embobados …. perdón, enamorados, sus sospechas se hicieron verdad. Shuciento era el chico que buscaba desesperadamente el guapo príncipe.

Ambos, sin que se diera cuenta, lo llevaron a la torre más alta de la mansión y lo encerraron con llave y la aventaron por la ventana. Para cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta, ya estaba encerrado hacía más de 20 minutos, y en la entrada se sentía que llegaba alguien importante. Reaccionó y pensó que habría llegado el príncipe a buscarlo, tal como soñó la noche anterior, pero con la diferencia que el rubio no sabía que se encontraba allí y que estaba encerrado por su malvada familia. Se subió a un montón de muebles que los apiló para llegar a una ventana muy alta y empezó a pedir ayuda. En eso pasa su amigo Hiro acompañado de su nueva novia Ayaka y escuchan al pelirrosa, pero no lo ven. Después de un rato se percataron de que estaba en la torre más alta y les dijo todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo el baile y que por esa razón tenía que ver a Yuki. Los novios se miraron y no sabían que hacer hasta que Ayaka recordó que ella tenía una llave maestra y podrían sacarlo de allí. Fueron a buscarla y Hiro subió lo más rápido que pudo a la alta torre y sacó a Shuichi de su encierro, el cual salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la entrada, donde estaría su Yuki.

En el Hall de entrada de la mansión …..

Estaban todos esperando a que bajara el chico de la casa para probarse el zapato, en eso Tohma aparece por las escaleras y baja con su gracia y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, haciendo babear a todos los presentes menos a Yuki. Todos van al living, se sientan y un sirviente de Palacio empieza a colocarle el zapato al rubio, el cual entra sin ningún problema. Se produce gran expectación cuando trata de cerrarlo, incluso Yuki empieza a tomar atención, pero este no cede. El chico de ojos dorados le dice a su sirviente que le quite el zapato para ir a la siguiente casa, pero en ese momento llega corriendo por las escaleras un chico muy sucio, el cual tropieza y cae, pero es justamente atrapado por un rubio príncipe que al ver sus hermosos ojos violetas, le hace una señal para que le pruebe dicho accesorio al pequeño. Mika y Tohma quedan sorprendidos por la aparición de Shuciento y no pueden dejar que él, un simple abandonado se quede con Yuki; en una complicidad sin palabras, toman el zapato y hacen actuación de que se cae casualmente dentro de la chimenea encendida. Todos miran con horror como el pobre objeto blanco se convierte en cenizas y como su esperanza de encontrar al ángel se quema también, hasta que el chico que había caído se repone y anuncia.

Shu: dedicándole una enamorada sonrisa a Yuki –"No se preocupen porque yo …. Tengo su par"- todos lo miran sorprendidos cuando saca de un bolsillo el otro zapato. El príncipe que todavía lo tenía sujeto, lo elevó hasta dejarlo en la silla más cercana, y tomando el nuevo zapato se lo pone en el pie correspondiente y sonríe al ver que le cabía y cerraba perfectamente. Sin esperar más lo besa sin importar que el resto los mirara con sorpresa, desconcierto o envidia.

Yuki: toma de nuevo en brazos a Su ángel y lo lleva a su carroza que se encuentra afuera y le dice a sus sirvientes –"Qué están esperando? Ya encontré lo que buscaba, así que volvamos al castillo"- se van todos dejando solo a los dueños de casa.

Tohma: todavía con cara de asombro y envidia –"Pero ….. no puede ser que ese miserable y baka de Shuciento se haya quedado con el guapo y sexy príncipe!"-

Mika: mirándolo con tristeza –"Allí se fueron mis esperanzas de una vida gratis de por vida …… fuiste un tonto Tohma! Debiste encoger los dedos o algo por el estilo!"-

Tohma: con cara de fastidio –"Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no es mi culpa que Shuciento todavía tenga la medida de un crío!"- gritó con enfado y se fue hacia su cuarto.

En el trayecto a Palacio dentro de la carroza real ……

Shuichi no podía creer que el mismísimo príncipe lo fuera a buscar por todo el reino sólo para encontrarlo, pero al ser tan inocente no sabía que intenciones tenía para con él, hasta que su acompañante se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cara con un brillo en los ojos que demarcaba toda la pasión contenida desde la noche en que lo conoció. Cuando el pelirrosa iba abrir la boca para preguntar sobre su futuro, Yuki lo calla con sus propios labios mientras lo rodea con sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y espalda. El ojivioleta queda estático hasta que siente un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo y corresponde el beso apasionadamente, no quedándose a tras con las caricias que ya le proporcionaba el otro. En el momento en que el rubio iba a empezar a sacarle la camisa, la carroza se detiene en la entrada del castillo. Habían llegado muy pronto pensaban ambos muy acalorados y, uno sonrojado al bajarse y verse rodeado de tanta gente que lo observaba con curiosidad y alegría.

Yuki lo toma rápidamente de la mano para llevárselo quién sabe donde (A: todos nosotros sabemos a donde, no? XD ), pero es interceptado por el rey Sakuma que lo recibe con su usual "Na no da!" mientras se le echa encima, y también en el trayecto a su nuevo "hijo". Al percatarse de que su hijo no estaba solo, se para, ayuda a ambos a hacer lo mismo y se presenta formalmente con el chico.

Ryu: sacando a su inseparable peluche como por arte de magia y haciéndolo saludar –"Hola no da! Mi nombre es Sakuma Ryuichi y soy el rey de aquí"- pero al percatarse de que el rubio lo miraba con cara de "eso ya lo sabe, porque yo soy el príncipe y tú mi padre" habló de nuevo –"Tú debes ser Shuichi o me equivoco?"- lo mira interrogante.

Shu: sonriendo –"Hai! Mi nombre es Sakano Shuichi …. Mucho gusto majestad"- hace una pequeña reverencia.

Ryu: devolviéndole la sonrisa –"No tienes por qué llamarme así porque de ahora en adelante vas a ser parte de la familia! Solo dime Ryu-chan …. Shu-chan"-

Shu: abriendo enormemente los ojos –"Nani?"-

Yuki: volteándolo hacia él –"Lo que oíste baka ….. de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi esposo"- sonrisa triunfante y seductora.

Ryu: sale corriendo al recordar algo –"Tenemos mucho que hacer! Hay que preparar una boda lo antes posible! …. Sakano-chan ven enseguida que necesito de tu ayuda!"-

Shu: volteando hacia Ryuichi y a la persona que acababa de llegar –"Sakano-chan?"- al mirar a la otra persona –"Pa …. padre?"- se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas.

Sakano: corriendo hacia él –"Shuichi! Eres tú …. tenía la esperanza que fueras tú"- lo abraza y es correspondido, aunque se ve a un rubio un poco celoso.

Shu: sin soltarlo –"Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Ya no era lo mismo sin ti"-

Sakano: -"Gomen nasai Shu-chan …. Estuve un tiempo vagando por el reino hasta que me encontró mi amigo Sakuma …"- Ryuichi ya estaba por decirle algo cuando –"perdón Ryu-chan y Kumagoro y me trajo para acá"- y mirando con amor paternal a su hijo –"Pero de ahora en adelante me quedaré contigo"-

Yuki: interviniendo –"Eso sí que no! Tú te irás o te quedarás donde quieras, pero Shuichi se queda conmigo …. Mucho me costó encontrarlo como para dejar que se vaya, además tenemos cosas pendientes"- dijo dando una mirada significativa al pelirrosa quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

Ryu: dando una palmada de ánimo al grupito –"Bueno, entonces no hay que esperar más! Preparemos esa boda no da!"-

Después que los "novios" dieran sus opiniones acerca de los arreglos, colores, trajes, comida, etc., etc., el rubio se llevó a Shu-chan para mostrarle su habitación donde dormiría esa noche (A: sí, SU habitación, desde esa noche en adelante y no dormiría XP).

A los dos días siguientes se celebró una gran fiesta por todo el reino por el matrimonio del ex-príncipe Yuki y su esposo Shuciento …. Gomen, Shuichi. El padrino como era de suponerse fue Hirochi, quien después de un tiempito también se casó, con Ayaka; y la madrina fue …. Mr. K, quién apareció de la nada exigiendo ese cargo amenazando a todos con su "varita mágica" dando las explicaciones que gracias a él los novios estaban juntos. Todos aceptaron esa propuesta con una gran gota.

La fiesta duró por muchos días, aunque para un par de chicos había empezado desde la llegada a Palacio después de una alborotada bienvenida.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre …. Bueno, casi!

Tohma y Mika seguían con sus deudas, pero como Sakano se compadeció de ellos gracias a Shuichi, volvió a la mansión con algunos cambios (A: jejejeje …. Eso quedará en suspenso para que sus mentecillas le planeen una vida "normal" a esa familia)

FIN!

Rinconcito de la escritora:

Sgarjelck: -"Y …. Corten!"- con un megáfono en una mano y el libreto en otro –"Queda!"-

Yuki: -"Cómo que fin?"-

Sgar: -"He dicho fin porque ya terminó la historia!"-

Yu: -"Todavía falta la noche de bodas"- dijo mirando pícaramente a Shuichi.

Shuichi: sonrojado a más no poder -"Yu …. Yuki!"-

Sgar: -"Eso lo veremos en otro capítulo aparte …. Si mis lectores quieren lemon!"-

Yu&Shu: al unísono –"Lectores digan que sí!"-

Sgar: -"Bueno, sin más que decir ….. me despido …. Owari na no da !"- hace una reverencia, levanta la mano al estilo Ryuichi y se cierra el telón. Se abre de nuevo -"Ah! se me olvidaba! dejenme reviews, si? toy recien empezando a poner fics aquí, así que no sean malitos y denme ánimos ... y algunos consejitos de como funciona todo por aquí que estoy un poco enredada"- XP se vueve a cerrar el telón.


End file.
